Housings are commonly used to hold and secure wireless components. The housings may be used inside buildings and/or outside buildings. However, when the housings are used outside (e.g., in stadiums, on roofs, or in parking lots), fluids (e.g., from rain, cleaning, or spills) and/or particulates (e.g., dust, debris, and/or spills) can contact and/or penetrate the housings and foul components within the housing. For example, fluids and/or particulates can contact the exterior of the housing and since the seals in the housings are often not water tight and/or fail, fluid may contact components inside the housing as well. Exposing the wireless components to fluids can affect performance and/or product life.